Stay With Me
by MeowsterGirl218
Summary: Someone shows up from Caitlin's past and Barry gets hurt. *SNOWBARRY* *FlashFrost* *CaitlinxBarry*
1. Chapter 1

Caitlin's POV

I sighed, "Where are they"? I asked myself, swiveling the chair I was sitting on. I then heard the door open and close, and heard footsteps.

Barry and Cisco entered into the cortex, with smiles on their faces and bags of Belly Burger in their hands.

"Finally"! I exclaimed, quickly leaving my chair and approaching them. They put the bags down and we all started taking our foods and sitting down. We unwrapped our foods as if they were presents on Christmas Day and started to dig in. Cisco and Barry started to talk, but I turned my attention to what was on the computer. I used the portable pen and then started to draw on the screen.

"Nice smiley face" I heard a soft voice say close to my ear.

I scoffed, "Is that sarcasm"? I asked, a smile spread across my face.

"I was just saying that I can make it better" He said. He then took my hand and immediately chills were sent down my spine, his hand was cold. He then started to move my hand around the screen.

"There" He said, quietly. We both moved back to get a better view of his drawing, and it looked amazing.

"Since when were you the artist"? I asked him, impressed.

"Well, I remember when you told me to take some art classes, so I did, and I'm almost done with the portrait for Iris and I's wedding" He said. I watched as he talked, and his eyes became big, as he talked about Iris.

"It's beautiful" I said, still looking at the masterpiece.

"Like you" He said, giving me a nudge on the shoulder.

I scoffed, "Tell that to my fourth guy I might meet" I said. Immediately, there was a beeping sound coming from my computer and there was a large pop-up that read, _METAHUMAN ALERT_.

Barry then set his burger down and went to go change. I then stood up from the chair and headed towards the middle of the room, where the big screen was.

"What are you doing"? Cisco asked, standing next to me.

I gave him a confused look. "Being _Doctor_ Caitlin Snow" I said.

"Not that" He said. "You should go help Barry" He said, his focus mainly on the screen.

"W-What"? I asked. "Is this some type of joke? Cisco, you know I don't want to use my powers" I said.

His brown eyes shifted to me, "We're talking about saving people's lives, Caitlin, not about when you don't want to be Killer Frost or not" He said. He then saw my expression, and he then had an expression of remorse. Our conversation was interrupted by Barry, coming in.

"What do we got"? He asked.

Cisco then touched the screen and the map shifted to the targeted location. "456 Longston Avenue" He said.

That address sounded familiar. I gasped, "Isn't that the place where Iris takes those early morning writing classes"? I asked. I watched as Barry's eyes were filled with familiarity. He left without saying a word, leaving Cisco and I in the room.

I sighed, "Fine" I said, breaking the silence. I then went into another room and quickly changed into a blue leather jacket and tight black pants. I then closed my eyes and I could feel Killer Frost's presence already taking over.

I walked back into the cortex, "I'll take this" I said, taking a pad that had wires. "If I get hurt, this tiny machine will quickly read my vitals" I said to Cisco. I then ran out the building and I was on my way to the address soaring through the sky with an ice path underneath my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Found it" I muttered under my breath, as I was hovering over the large brick building. I then looked around, how was I going to get in without being seen? I then noticed a window with a light in it, and quickly aimed for it, since it was possibly unlocked.

I then used my leg to break the glass and I then jumped into the room. I then saw Barry, just standing in the room.

"Barry, where's the metahuman"? I asked, my fists going into defense mode.

"Caitlin, move"! He yelled. My instincts weren't fast enough, I felt something kick my side and I went flying across the room, hitting my back against the wall. I was about to get up until I felt another kick but to my stomach, but then it became multiple kicks.

Barry then ran towards me and I watched as if he punched the air, and then the table next to me tipped over. He took my hand and he then ran behind a counter. We both bent down.

"W-What's going on"? I asked, coughing and holding my stomach.

"The metahuman has invisible abilities" He said, whispering.

"I've been trying to find a pattern when he disappears, but it's impossible" He continued.

"I can see" I said, looking down at Barry's face, which already had been bruised. Immediately a memory came into my mind, I remember when Savitar almost killed Barry, and I used my powers so I could see him.

"Barry, get ready" I said standing up, and getting a quick glimpse of the room.

"Caitlin, get"- I shoved my hands into the air and in seconds the temperature in the room started to drop and everything was becoming frosted. Immediately, I spotted an ice figure. I got him. The ice broke and immediately I could see the person. My eyes became big, I recognized the person.

"E-Emerson" I stuttered, as I looked at the tall boy with messy curly hair and green eyes.

"I told you not to call me that"! He yelled, shivering from being cold.

"W-What are you doing here"? I asked.

"Revenge" He said, a smirk spread quickly on his face. "You'll pay for what you and Amunet did to me" He said.

"You know that I would n"-

"Shut up"! He yelled. "If you talk again, I can easily disappear and stab you with anything in this room" He said.

I hesitated, "Then do it" I said, shrugging my shoulders. In a matter of seconds, I couldn't see him anymore. Barry immediately shifted his hands under me and carried me, and then ran out of the building.

Barry put me down, "Cait, are you crazy"? He exclaimed. "He could've hurt you" He said.

"Get out of here" I told him. I didn't want Barry to come between Emerson and I, this was my business to take care of.

"I'm not going anywhere…not without you" He said.

I immediately got close to his face, "Please" I said, in the most pleading voice I could muster. Barry then nodded his head silently and he left.

"Emerson"! I yelled.

"Behind you" He said. He then kicked behind my leg and then punched my stomach. I then felt the taste of blood in my mouth.

"Is that all you got"? I asked, as if he hadn't hurt me, but I was in much pain.

"No. You know I could hurt your friends and your family. Anyone who's close to you" He said.

He smirked, "But, of course, Caitlin Snow always thinks it's about her" He said.

"Maybe, I should attack The Fl"- Immediately I got up and grabbed him by his collar and threw him against a wall. I didn't know why I was so quick to attack him, I know that he can't kill Barry. Barry has faced worse than invisibility.

He laughed, "I knew it, you can't go without him" He said. I then punched him and he fell back onto the concrete. I then grabbed his collar again and punched him again, and again.

"Cait"! I heard someone yell. I looked to my side, and saw Barry. He never left, did he?

"Stop! You're gonna kill him"! He said, reaching his hand out. "It's not worth it" He said, in a pleading voice.

"And who are you, Flash"? I asked him. Killer Frost was taking over too much, I couldn't control anything I was doing now.

 _Frost, stop it! You're too much in control!_ I said.

 _Shut up, Snow. You need me_. Killer Frost said.

"Cait, I know you're in there, if you even have some humility" He said. He was looking deeply into my eyes.

My hand rose up and I saw an icicle appear in my palm, and I turned to Emerson, who was halfly awake on the concrete and it was pointed to his chest.

"Cait, stop it"! Barry said, getting in between Emerson and I. Killer Frost ignored his warnings.

"Get out of my way, Flash, or you will have the same fate as him" She warned.

 _You won't kill him._ I said.

 _Watch me._ Killer Frost said.

"Frost, please don't"- Barry stopped talking as if he choked up. I looked down and noticed that Killer Frost had stabbed him. Immediately as that happened, I had a sense of control. Did Killer Frost do this to spite me?

"Barry"! I yelled. Blood was dripping out of his mouth, and he started to tip over. I caught him before he fell, and he rested his head on my shoulder. Emerson quickly stood up and ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOPE YA'LL HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS '17**

"Emerson"! I yelled, repeatedly. I watched as he became farther and farther from my sight by the minute.

I then carefully rested Barry's head down onto the concrete. "I'm sorry" I whispered while tears running down my face, some dripping down onto Barry's face. I wanted to shout for help, but I couldn't.

Barry opened his mouth, struggling to talk through the pain. "C-Cait" Barry stuttered.

"Don't talk" I said to him. Barry silently nodded and then felt around for my hand.

I took his hand and held it tightly, "You can do it, Bar" I said, with reassurance. I forcefully opened Barry's suit and it only took me seconds to find the deep wound.

I noticed tiny ice shards in the wound, how is it possible that there still solid? Even though Killer Frost was a part of me, I still don't know all her abilities.

I rip a piece of fabric from my jacket and pressed it onto his wound, so he wouldn't bleed as much.

"Caitlin, why is Barry's vitals low"? I heard a familiar voice said. It was coming from the feed.

I was hesitant to answer Cisco. What was I suppose to tell him?

"Caitlin, can you hear me"? He yelled again.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "She stabbed him" I confessed. As soon as those words came out my mouth, there was silence. Cisco didn't respond for a few seconds.

"W-What"? Cisco muttered. "How"?

"Because I never wanted to use my powers, Cisco"! I said defensively, pound the concrete ground. Inside, I knew I shouldn't be blaming Cisco, he was only trying to help me. I looked down at Barry who was drowsy.

He sighed, "Did you…she stab him with an icicle"? He asked, ignoring my outburst.

"Yea, what about it"? I asked.

"It's possible that those icicles aren't just regular ones, they contain toxins, and those toxins are going through his bloodstream" He said, speaking fast.

My eyes became big, "Cisco, you're not saying that…he can die of liver failure, right"? I asked, my eyes tearing up. Cisco didn't respond, meaning it was true. I looked at Barry, who's eyes were closing.

Immediately, an idea popped into my head. "I know how to heal him" I said.

"How"? Cisco asked.

I hesitated to speak of my idea. "I- I have to kiss Barry in order to transfer some of my healing abilities" I said, contemplating my plan in my head and how the science would work. "But, as Killer Frost" I added.

"Caitlin, are you crazy? She can suck the energy out of him, you'll kill him if his vitals drop even the slightest" He said. That wasn't my problem, He was right, I can't control Killer Frost.

"I know, but we have to try everything we can to save him" I said. I continued, "The only thing saving him right now is the cloth I tied around the wound" I said, pressing on it.

Cisco sighed, "I still don't know about this" He said.

"Barry can barely heal right now, ever since he's returned from the Speed Force, his healing abilities has been slow" I responded back.

"Cisco, I'm doing this with or without you…I'm sorry" I said.

"I'm with you" Cisco said, finally agreeing. Immediately, there was sign of relief.

There was silence, which made me scared. I was scared to even do this, but also scared that it wasn't going to work.

I then looked down at Barry's face again. "Hang in there, Barry" I muttered under my breath, looking at him.

I breathed in and then got closer to his and pressed my lips against his, and waited for Killer Frost to come back, but I wasn't feeling anything.

I parted away from him and nothing had happened. I then looked at my palms, and I didn't feel any coldness on them. _Killer Frost, where are you when I need you_?

"I have to do it again" I said to myself. I breathed in, and then kissed Barry again. In a matter of seconds, I could feel my lips becoming cold. As soon as I felt her presence, I became scared that I couldn't control her.

"Caitlin"! Cisco yelled from the feed.

"His vitals are becoming low"! Cisco yelled. I wasn't in control, anymore.

"Caitlin, listen to me, you can do this"! Cisco yelled again. "You can control her" He said.

 _You can't control me, Snow._ Killer Frost said.

"Cait, you're the only person who can do this" Cisco shouted. He was right, the only way I can do this, is to not be scared.

 _Yes, I can!_ I responded back to her.

 _You don't know what you're doing_

 _I do. Two heads are better than one, Frost. If we work together, we can do anything._

 _Just like when it was Savitar and me?_

 _No, even better….when it's The Flash and us._

Killer Frost didn't respond for a few seconds. _Fine…._

I could feel her presence going away, and the only thing I felt was the warmth of Barry's lips.

I parted from him, and a smile was spread across my face. _I did it_. Barry's eyes opened, revealing his emerald eyes

"You're okay" I said, my voice cracking.

"You did it" He said, giving me a small smile while looking up at me. He then sat up and immediately pulled me into a hug. I was a bit surprised, but then I hugged him back.

Moments later, a van was approaching, and through the windshield I could see H.R. and Cisco. They both came out, heading straight for us.

"You did it"! Cisco said, a huge smile on his face. "You okay"? He asked, helping me up as H.R. helped Barry up.

"Yea…all three of us are" I said.

"Three"? He asked. He was confused, at first, but seconds later, he knew what I was talking about.

"Let's get you back to S.T.A.R. Labs, so I can look at your injures" He said, putting my arm over his neck.

They put both Barry and I, into the van, and we were on our way to S.T.A.R Labs.


	4. Chapter 4 (Finale)

**I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS FANFIC! Thank u for all the reads and follows! Have a blessed New Year xx (I will update YLM and Gone soon)**

"And there" Cisco said, placing a bandage of my forehead to cover a huge scar.

"Thanks" I said, flashing him a smile. "How's Barry holding up"? I asked.

"His vitals are really good…all thanks to you" He said.

I raised my eyebrows, "And"? I asked.

He cleared his throat, "Killer Frost" He said, annoyingly. After Cisco was done dabbing alcohol on some of my wounds, I then headed to the room where Barry was.

His eyes turned to me as I entered the room. "Someone's awake" I said, walking up to the side of the bed. I grabbed the nearest seat and pulled up next to him.

He flashed me a small smile, "How long have I been out"? He asked, rubbing his thumb on my hand.

"Almost the whole day" I said, playing with his fingers.

He nodded, and then there was silence. "Thanks for saving me" He said.

I scoffed, "You've saved me plenty of times, today's no different" I said.

He then slowly sat up and pulled the blanket away from him, ad sat on the side of the bed,

"You sure you want to get up"? I asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" He said, jokingly.

"I mean I know that, but"- Barry then wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close to him, and a little screech came out of my mouth, and we both laughed.

He then stood up and looked deeply into my eyes. "What are you doing"? I asked.

"This" He said. He then got closer to my face and pressed his lips against mine. It was just like when I kissed him before, there was warmth. The kiss was soft and slow.

We kept kissing until we heard a loud bang, which made me stumble; making both Barry and I fall onto the bed, with me on top of him.

"Sorry, guys, the coffee"- Cisco then cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something"? He asked, even though I'm sure he knew what was going on.

"Nope" Barry and I said in unison.

"I'm just going to…you know..go back to where I was" Cisco said, tip toeing back. We both laughed, which made the situation less awkward.

Barry then put a piece of my hair behind me ear. "Are we just going stay like this"? He asked, planting kisses on my neck.

"I wish, but I have to go home" I said, getting up.

"No _, stay with me_ " He said, in a whiny voice.

"Barry, you need more rest, there's still toxins in your body" I said.

"Maybe if you stay, they'll be filtered out faster" He said.

"You're so bad at using reverse psychology..but it may have worked on me" I said, rolling my eyes. I then sat on the bed and took off my shoes

"Do you want to watch a movie"? I asked him, grabbing the remote control.

"Sure" He said. I stood up and turned the TV on, and _The Notebook_ was on.

He scoffed, "I-I'm not watching that" He said. He got up from the bed and walked towards me.

"Yes, you are because you're making me stay here" I said. He tried to get the remote from my hand, but I moved my hand the other way.

"Too slow, Flash" I smirked. He then grabbed my waist and carried me.

I laughed, "Barry, put me down"! I yelled, playfully pounding on his back. He carried me to the bed and I plotted onto the bed.

"Barry Allen, you are in so much"- He then leaned down near my face and kissed me, soft and slow like before. He then started to plan soft kisses onto my neck.

"B-Barry, wait" I said, trying to breath.

He then looked down on me, "Am I going too fast"? He asked.

"Kind of...and Cisco is still here" I said, in a quiet tone.

"Sorry, Iris and I"-

"Iris"? I asked. "So, this is what it's all about" I said, nodding.

"I-I gotta go" I said. I then sat up and started to get my things.

"No, Cait. I was just"-

I then stood up, "Am I just the rebound girl to you, Barry"? I asked.

He then walked closer to me, "No..never" He said, taking my hand in his.

"Thanks" I quietly said. He then rested his forehead onto mine, and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Am I still in trouble"? He asked, smirking.

I quietly chuckled, "No" I said. We both made our way back to the bed, and instead of kissing, we just snuggled.

My eyes started to become heavy, and I started to fall asleep.

"Someone's sleepy" Barry said.

"No, I'm not" I said, opening my eyes a little bit. Barry wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Good night" He whispered in my ear

"Night" I said. My eyes started to become heavy again, and in a matter of minutes, I fell asleep.


End file.
